les risques de la vie
by XYZ263103
Summary: kakairu. kakashi se rend compte du vide de sa vie et l'Hokage lui confie une mission toute simple mais qui changera la donne.


Un kakairu pour la route ? mdr je change un peu de couple. Mais le prochain sera un Sasunaru. Bref, je vous mets d'abord celle-ci, l'autre la semaine prochaine.

S'y a des fautes, tant pis, suis pas parfaite et point barre.

Merci aux reviewers aventureux lol. Et pis ben bonne lecture,

**

* * *

**

Les risques de la vie.

Kakashi leva le nez de son livre, venant de finir un nouveau chapitre du dernier volume sorti. La lumière d'au dehors se tamisait et il ne voyait plus grand-chose, dans la rue il distinguait les gens se presser sous la noirceur vers leur chez eux lumineux. Un petit enfant tirait son père en arrière, voulant s'arrêter chez le vendeur de sucrerie juste en face, le Hatake regardait la scène sans plus de démonstration. La scène ne lui faisait rien, pas un sourire, pas une grimace, juste de l'indifférence face à cet instant comme aux autres et à ce flot de passant. Il en avait conscience, il n'avait plus envie de rien.

Depuis quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte du vide de sa vie. Il n'avait rien, il n'allait vers rien et n'arrivait à rien. Seule sa vie d'anbu lui restait, seules les missions que l'Hokage lui confiait, l'intéressaient encore. Pendant ces brefs instants où il protégeait son but, alors un frisson le parcourait, lui faisant se sentir vivant. Une flamme qui s'éteignait trop vite une fois la dernière vie enlevée. Son souffle forma une tâche de buée sur la vitre, l'air dehors devait être un peu frais par rapport à l'intérieur de son appartement. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre, il regarda l'image de son appartement, le strict minimum, rien d'inutile ou presque. Aussi vide que son âme.

Sans but précis, voulant sans doute se changer les idées, l'argenté se leva et sortit, uniquement vêtue avec un chandail noir dont le col remontait jusqu'à son nez, et d'un pantalon de même couleur. Il enfila ses sandales en en écrasant l'arrière, les enfilant qu'à moitié, ajustant à sa taille la sacoche que tout ninja portait en toute circonstance. Il déambula dans le village un moment, et ses pas le conduire dans une rue qu'il fréquentait lorsqu'il avait des envies pressante, et pas forcément celle de courtiser des heures durant pour en arriver là ou il voulait.

Certaines jeunes femmes lui firent un signe, d'autres lui sourirent ou simplement firent un clin d'œil. Il reconnu l'une d'elle, mais ne s'en approcha pas. Il se sentait blasé, il en avait envie, mais en même temps cela lui semblait un effort insurmontable. Un bruit attira son attention dans une ruelle, il vit une ombre filée et sortir du quartier rapidement. Konohamaru blanc comme un linge semblait avoir les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses. Et s'en n'était pas loin. De la ruelle quittée précipitamment, sortit une silhouette qui lui sembla familière. L'autre en furie courut en zig zag mais ne trouvant plus sa cible s'arrêta, le souffle court.

-Iruka sensei ?

-Pffuuu….pfuuu…Kakashi…pfuuu….Sensei ?

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? vous allez bien ?

-Pffuuuu….deux…..pfuuu seconde. Le brun se redressa, cherchant son souffle, exhalant des petits nuages de bués rapides.

-…….

-Vous avez vu par où il est parti ?

-Qui ça ?

-Konohamaru, il m'a dit qu'il venait faire de la recherche sur le terrain pour perfectionner le sexy méta de se foutu Hokage. Vraiment Naruto n'est pas un exemple pour les gamins dans se domaine là.

-…….huhuhu, entre moi et Jiraya c'est peut être normal.

-Pas de quoi se vanter !!! c'est intenable, et il a appris ça à son cousin, Kurenaï m'en veut parce ce que j'ai pas su l'en empêcher, mais en même temps je peux pas être là 24 heures sur 24.

-Et sinon vous venez souvent ici ?

-Jamais. Quand on m'en a parlé j'ai même pas cru que ça existé. Un tel endroit à Konoha…pfff j'y crois pas.

-……….Kakashi n'ajouta rien, le brun crut qu'il souriait, mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer ce que l'argenté pensait.

-Et vous vous venez souvent ?

-Hm. Mouais, coup facile, sans effort. Pas de prise de tête.

-………c'est triste.

-……ah.

-Et vous êtes donc venu pour ça ce soir…..euh non oubliez, je….j'ai….

-Si vous voulez le savoir, je vous le dit, pas la peine de rougir ainsi. Oui je suis venu pour ça. D'ailleurs ça vous dit pas de repartir avec quelqu'un sensei ?

-Non, on ne vous l'a pas dit Kakashi sensei ?

-Quoi ? le Hatake reluquait une jeune femme, celle là lui faisait un minimum d'effet.

-Je suis gay. L'argenté s'arrêta d'un coup, tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

-Gay ? vous aimez les hommes ? mais vous aimez quoi chez eux ?

-…….le brun eut quelques rougeurs qui ne se virent pas dans le noir environnant.

-Pardon je….

-Et vous Kakashi sensei, pourquoi aimez vous les femmes ?

-Hein ? ben…hmmm….elles sont douces, leurs courbes sont agréables…elles ont du charme….. l'air fragile….Kakashi semblait réfléchir à se qui l'attirait chez elles.

-En gros vous aimez l'idée de pouvoir les protéger et qu'elles vous le rendent par des câlins et trucs du genre.

-Hm, je pense. L'argenté reprit sa route.

-Et ben dites vous que moi c'est presque pareil, sauf que je préfère que ce soit moi qui me sente en sécurité, protégé, même si j'aime le rendre aussi. Et surtout même si je sais que tout cela n'est jamais acquis dans notre vie. être ninja n'est pas chose aisée.

-Mais vous aimez aussi leurs corps ?

-Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Ceux que j'ai aimé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas physique, s'était plutôt mental si je puis dire, une sorte d'osmose.

-Aimé ? qu'est ce que s'est ? la phrase était sortie, presque un murmure, mais tellement puissante dans le silence quasi-total de la ruelle où ils étaient à présent, retournant vers une autre rue plus animée.

-…….vous n'avez jamais aimé Kakashi sensei ? Iruka le regardait en coin, mais il n'y avait rien sur la face de son acolyte.

-On va dire que je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Il faudrait que j'essaie un jour.

-Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on essaie sensei, c'est une chose que l'on ressent là. Iruka posa un doigt au niveau du cœur de son vis-à-vis et lui offrit un sourire profond et chaleureux.

-Hm ? je parlais pas de ça, je parlais des mecs, un jour faudrait que j'essaie.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça Kakashi sensei, je ne peux le faire que si j'aime la personne.

-Huhuhu, alors il suffit que je vous fasse tomber amoureux de moi non ?

-……c'est n'est pas rigolo. Bonsoir.

Le brun disparut dans un nuage de fumée, apparemment vexé. Et Kakashi partit dans un grand rire, l'envie de femme qu'il avait, était passé, alors il reprit la route vers chez lui, repensant encore et encore à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. En se couchant, il en riait encore intérieurement. Agacer Iruka et voir ses réactions, il adorait ça. S'était d'ailleurs une chose qu'il s'appliquait à faire à chaque fois. Et tandis qu'il attendait que le sommeil le prenne, il y repensait encore et encore, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, en se levant, et après sa première tasse de café, ce fut toujours la même pensée qui lui vint. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas et décida qu'il était temps de partir s'entraîner. Bien des heures plus tard, suant et épuisé, au milieu d'une petite plaine, il remarqua qu'il y pensait encore. Repassant chez lui, il ne supporta pas le silence et partit manger à l'Ichiraku, espérant l'apercevoir avec l'Hokage. Mais Naruto souvent occupé se faisait souvent livré, et aujourd'hui vu le nombre de bol à emporter se dirigeant vers les portes des bâtiments protégeant son imminente personne, Kakashi n'aurait sans doute pas la possibilité de les voir ensemble.

Mais en arrivant, il remarqua une paire de jambe dépassant de sous la devanture et eut un sourire. Iruka était là, mangeant son bol seul. Alors il prit place près de lui et lança la conversation qui mit quelques instants à se détendre. Il apprit ainsi un peu plus sur le brun, sur le fait qu'il aimait manger avec Naruto pour son enthousiasme et qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Alors Kakashi se prit à faire une chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici fait que pour son équipe et ses rares, très rares, amis. Il essayait de lui remonter le moral en positivant. Lui-même n'en revenait pas, à l'époque, voir quelqu'un comme Iruka l'aurait juste fait l'envoyer paître et laisser se démerder seul.

En fin de repas, il avait réussi à le faire rire aux éclats, rougir, surprendre, et il adorait ça. Voir les différentes facettes de son vis-à-vis l'amusait énormément. Et puis un élève arriva, l'un de ceux qu'il avait depuis peu à l'académie où il avait repris les cours. Iruka l'invita à manger et parla, s'amusant, pouffant, se vexant face à un élève au caractère facétieux. Kakashi ne le coupa pas une fois, il prit appuis sur son coude et posa sa joue dans le creux de sa main, regardant juste l'échange. Le brun prit alors congé dans un sourire gêné, et s'excusa en partant à la suite de l'enfant. Kakashi ne comprenait pas, un vide en lui s'était fait sentir.

-Ben alors mon gars ? faut pas montrer votre déception comme ça.

-Hein ? l'argenté s'était redressé, regardant le patron de l'Ichiraku qui avait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Kakashi sensei, je vous connais depuis votre plus tendre enfance, et vous savez, cette tête que vous avez, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent.

-……..

-Si c'est le fait d'aimer un homme qui vous bloque, alors le mieux c'est de ne plus l'approcher pour ne plus y penser non ? bien que….ma foi, cela ne servira pas à grand-chose.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? j'aime juste le taquiner….le sensei posa la somme due et après un signe de main s'en alla.

Il n'avait rien à faire, il s'ennuyait. Kakashi marchait sans but précis, et au loin il vit un anbu disparaître derrière un arbre. Il s'arrêta un instant, il ne voulait pas y penser comme ça, il ne pouvait pas. Ses pas reprirent et le guidèrent devant une stèle. Il baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir, pensant en fait à ses anciens souvenirs, ceux qui lui faisaient mal, ceux qui le faisait se détester et à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son ancien camarade. _Que faut-il que je fasse ? ce n'est pas raisonnable. Un ninja n'a pas droit aux sentiments, vu ou cela nous mène, tu meurs, elle meurt…et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose…__**Alors c'est déjà trop tard Kakashi.**_ La voix qu'il entendit le glaça, une voix qu'il avait tant détesté à l'époque et qu'il souhaitait depuis sa mort entendre de nouveau. Et aujourd'hui s'était le cas et cela lui glaçait la moelle.

Un bruit lui fit retenir sa respiration, en se retournant vivement, il souffla. Ce n'était que Sasuke qui se tenait droit et fier comme à son habitude. Il avait découvert son visage, face à son ancien sensei. Et sans une parole, détestant parler si le besoin n'était, il tendit la main, lui remettant un parchemin, puis disparut. Kakashi le parcouru rapidement et rentra chez lui. Une demi heure plus tard il quittait l'enceinte rassurante des murs de Konoha, une mission entre les mains.

Lorsqu'il en revint, deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et son exaspération n'avait fait que grandir. Il en était sur maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à se le sortir de la tête et s'était agaçant et agréable à la fois. Mais il devait cependant admettre qu'en mission, cela était un leitmotiv suffisant pour donner l'envie à quiconque de revenir vivant. Il faisait nuit, un noir complet où le vent le fit frissonner lorsqu'il toucha la fine plaie qu'il avait au bras et au dos. Il alla jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, lui remettant en main propre un document et lui promettant d'écrire son rapport le plus rapidement possible. Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux, il ne disait rien, et Kakashi ne comprenait pas à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir. Le blond n'eut de réaction que lorsque Sasuke, portant un kimono d'un noir ébène, entra dans la pièce, alla jusqu'à lui et captura ses lèvres.

-Elle a réussi Usuratonkachi.

-Vraiment ?

-Hn.

-Génial !!! le sourire du blond était redevenu celui qu'il avait étant enfant.

-……le brun lui avait sourit et s'était redressé, regardant Kakashi.

-Kakashi sensei, je vous reconvoquerai dès que j'aurais une mission de votre niveau. Pour le moment, prenez un peu de repos.

-Merci Hokage sama.

-Hey, vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être pompeux quand y'a pas de monde.

-Huhuhu, désolé.

-Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse sensei ? le ton du blond était inquiet, et son regard avait changé.

-Rien Naruto.

-Vous pouvez me le dire vous savez, si c'est dans mes compétences, je vous aiderai.

-Merci. L'argenté n'ajouta rien et le blond lui fit donc un signe pour le prévenir que l'entretien était fini et qu'il n'oublie surtout pas d'aller voir un médecin ninja.

Alors leur ancien maître fit marche arrière en acquiescant, d'un pas qui leurs sembla las. Sasuke regarda le blond en coin et vit qu'il semblait préoccupé, Naruto se leva alors et se dirigea ni vers la sortie, ni vers l'entrée d'où était venu Sasuke, mais vers une petite salle en retrait qu'il appelait salle de repos et où il recevait nombre de ses amis. Sasuke le suivit, silencieusement, et son compagnon le laissa faire. Naruto ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une petite salle cossue et chaleureuse qu'avait aménagé au fil du temps les filles qu'il connaissait. Iruka se tenait là, un verre à la main, les joues un peu rouge, l'air angoissé.

Naruto savait depuis longtemps les préférences de son tuteur pour les hommes, et il savait que Kakashi était son type même. Le brun lui avait rapporté leurs discussion après sa poursuite d'avec Konohamaru, le fait qu'il l'appréciait mais qu'il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Iruka n'était pas à l'aise avec les personnes de ce genre là, Sasuke le savait, il ne parlait jamais librement devant lui. Alors après un dernier baiser pour son amant, le brun sortit de la pièce et se mit en poste devant la porte. Après tout, n'était-il pas à lui seul la garde rapprochée du puissant Hokage.

-Iruka sensei, nous faisons notre possible, mais malgré mon désir, je ne peux mettre plus d'hommes sur votre cas. Je suis désolé.

-…….

-Le mieux serait que vous restiez ici le temps que ça passe et puis…

-Ça ne passera pas Naruto, ce mec est fou, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, mais il est fou. Iruka n'avait pas voulu partager ses problèmes ainsi, mais le blond avait compris son désarroi au premier coup d'œil voilà quelques jours.

-Mais sensei…

-Et puis j'ai mes cours, je ne peux pas m'absenter plus et…et….Naruto, je ne peux pas, j'ai des responsabilités…je….

-Calmez vous sensei, je……une idée germa dans l'esprit de Naruto. Restez ici encore un jour, et je vous mettrais sous la garde rapprochée de l'un de nos meilleurs shinobi. D'accord ?

-…..je te fais confiance.

Le blond eut un énorme sourire réconfortant et rassurant. Posant sa main un instant sur l'épaule de son tuteur, il alla jusqu'à la porte pour parler à Sasuke. Ce dernier l'écoutait, et resta sur place alors que le blond retourna jusqu'à son bureau. Il inscrivit quelques notes sur un parchemin, le scella d'un symbole de feu et revint vers Sasuke, l'embrassant.

-Tiens, et convainc le si il refuse.

-Kukuku, t'as un esprit pervers Dobe.

-Et t'en es bien heureux non ?

-Hm.

Le brun lui fit un rapide baiser sur la tempe et s'effaça dans une sorte de flou, un rictus aux lèvres. Une fois au dehors, il se mit à parcourir la distance qu'il existait entre lui et l'homme qu'il recherchait. Lorsqu'il arriva, la porte était fermée, alors il attendit que l'autre arrive. Ce qu'il fit une petite heure plus tard.

-Sasuke ?

-B'soir Kakashi.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

-Non. Naruto a une nouvelle mission pour vous. Et le brun lui tendit le parchemin alors que le ninja copieur l'invitait chez lui.

-Ah, déjà ?

L'argenté attrapa l'ordre de mission et se mit à lire. Sasuke prit place sur une chaise simple, sans décoration, d'un bois émaillé. Il fit un rapide coup d'œil alentour et vit juste quelques éléments inutiles. Un tableau purement décoratif, quelques photos, deux plantes et d'autres petits objets qui semblaient prendre la poussière. Le sensei ne semblait avoir aucun intérêt pour le matériel, seul sa collection de livre semblait connaître un semblant de dépoussiérage sur leur étagère spéciale. Dans un coin de la pièce, il vit tout de même un autel, sous quelques cadres photos, et il y reconnut sur l'un d'eux un jeune garçon portant le symbole Uchiha.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Hm ?

-Il veut que je protège Iruka sensei ? il n'est pas assez puissant pour lui-même ?

-Celui qui cherche sa fin est un anbu, il a disparu depuis un mois et les tentatives de meurtres contre Iruka ont commencés depuis lors.

-……..

-C'est l'un de ses anciens petits amis, bien qu'il n'en ait pas des masses, j'ai l'impression qu'il va souvent vers ceux qui ont des problèmes.

-Hein ?

-Les mauvais garçons. Il les attire et il craque souvent. d'ailleurs à mon avis que vous seriez son genre.

-Pardon ?

-Kukuku. Bref, ordre de l'Hokage lui-même, vous avez une journée de repos et ensuite vous commencerez. N'oubliez pas, juste le stopper ne veut pas dire le tuer.

-……….Sasuke ? le brun atteignait la porte et se retourna de trois quart.

-Hn ?

-Naruto tu l'aimes ?

-…..ouais. Kakashi en était certain, les yeux du brun venaient de pétiller.

-…….

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? qu'il vous jette ? un rictus s'étala sur la face pale.

-De quoi tu parles ? l'argenté essaya de glousser, mais son rire se perdit, il n'arrivait pas à mentir et sembla dépressif. Et puis je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

-……moi non plus. Ce n'est pas son corps que j'aime, c'est ça et ça. Le brun pointa son torse et sa tête et l'argenté le regarda, l'air neutre.

-J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour le sauver comme eux.

-…..c'est un risque à prendre. C'est ça vivre. Savoir que la mort n'est jamais loin et qu'il faut être attentif à chaque instant comme si s'était le dernier. Alors on apprécie encore plus l'instant présent. Et de toute manière, personne ne peut sauver l'autre indéfiniment, un jour, on a tous rendez vous ailleurs.

-……..

-Profitez donc de ce que la vie vous offre Kakashi et ne fuyez pas. Pendant que vous êtes tous les deux là, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Et lorsque ce ne sera plus le cas…..Kakashi avait parlé tellement doucement que le brun croyait avoir mal entendu.

-C'est dur. Ça fait mal. Mais c'est normal, c'est vivre.

-……..

L'Uchiha n'ajouta rien, et s'en alla. Alors le Hatake regarda longuement le mur ou trônait les photos, face à son lit ou il y prit place. Et des heures durant, il les regarda, s'introspectant sur sa vie et jurant devant les impasses qu'il trouvait. Il ne voyait qu'une route brumeuse, et elle était pleine d'obstacles qui se révélaient uniquement au gré qu'il avançait. Il détestait ça, mais il savait que son élève avait raison. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre, et ses doutes étaient toujours là, alors pensant que le sommeil lui porterait conseil, il s'endormit. Et lorsqu'il dut se réveiller, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Alors après un passage rapide sur la stèle de son meilleur ami, Kakashi se rendit chez le Rokudaime.

Naruto le fit patienté un petit moment, puis arriva en tenue officielle, sortant d'une réunion plus qu'importante. Il jeta négligemment le couvre chef portant le sigle du feu sur la table basse et se jeta dans un l'un des larges fauteuils. Sasuke recouvert de sa tenue d'anbu dont le masque était totalement rouge et prouvait qu'il était de la garde spéciale rapprochée du blond, se tint coi près de lui.

Bonjour sensei. Bon allons droit au but. Le blond ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il enchaîna. Je ne peux pas mettre de Hyuga sur cette mission et cela aurait simplifié toute la chose. Donc, étant en ce moment tous très occupé par des affaires assez urgentes, je vous confie la garde de Iruka sensei jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue ou bien que je n'ai besoin de vous autre part.

-Bien.

-Jusque là, vous emménagerez chez lui et vous ne le lâcherez pas d'une semelle, même lorsqu'il donnera ses cours à l'académie.

-Le mieux ne serait il pas plutôt de l'enfermer et de chercher son détracteur pour qu'il ne court aucun risque.

-Si je fais ça, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je vais prendre. Vous verrez, Iruka est têtu.

-……..

-Bref, votre mission commence maintenant, carte blanche mis à part qu'il faudrait éviter de le tuer, enfin si possible, et vous devez être passe partout. Bref, Sasuke, tu peux faire entrer Iruka s'il te plaît.

-Hn. Le brun partit donc chercher le tuteur de son petit ami.

Sasuke laissa entrer Iruka, des petites cernes sous les yeux, ces derniers un peu rougis par la fatigue et le stress. Son teint était un peu pale et son sourire n'était pas là. Il semblait extrêmement mal par rapport à son habitude. En voyant Kakashi, il eut un faible instant de stupeur. Et l'argenté lui ne s'était pas attendu à le voir ainsi et sentit au fond de lui une envie de protéger qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi profondément pour quelqu'un.

-Bien, alors Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei vivra chez vous. Le professeur d'académie prit place sur un troisième fauteuil, regardant les yeux azures tout pétillant.

-…….

-Et pour que l'affaire ce résolve plus vite, j'ai eu une idée hier soir au lit.

-T'as eu le temps de penser à autre chose hier soir ? la voix de Sasuke semblait agacée.

-Tchhh Sasuke, laisse moi parler.

-Hmpf. Mais le sourire mutin du blond le rassura sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas du y penser pendant.

-Pour le faire sortir de son trou plus vite, vous devrez faire comme si vous sortiez ensemble en plus d'être en charge de sa protection, compris Kakashi sensei ?

-QUOI !! mais Naruto tu….

-Teut teut teut, je n'écoute pas, c'est la volonté de l'Hokage. Le blond avait un énorme sourire et n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire pour son tuteur. Mais chaque personne présente le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela n'était qu'une facette rassurante qu'il prenait pour dédramatiser la situation.

-Bien Hokage sama. Kakashi ne voulait pas se l'avouer vraiment, mais cela le rendait vraiment heureux. Il attrapa son protégé et l'attira à lui.

-Alors on ferra comme ça. Dès que j'ai résolu l'affaire, je vous tiens au courant et…

-Et n'oublie pas de prendre ça, ce sont les quelques notes que je détiens sur lui. Pour le reste, je vous fais confiance.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil, Sasuke eut un rictus sournois, Kakashi disparut l'air tout heureux et Iruka semblait au bord de la crise de larme. La porte se referma sur le couple et Sasuke s'avança vers son amant, l'entourant de ses bras, l'embrassant sur la nuque et continuant dans son cou. Le brun se redressa et rétablit son masque rouge sur sa face. L'une des portes s'ouvrit et un homme lui fit signe. Naruto souffla, il avait encore plusieurs réunions et un nombre incalculable de paperasse à remplir.

Kakashi ne parlait pas, il se tenait près de l'autre sensei et écoutait chacune de ses plaintes en lui tenant la main. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment en fait, il regardait plutôt chacune de ses expressions, allant de l'exaspération à la colère en passant par ce qu'il pense être une moue vexée. Le brun devenait un peu plus rouge à chaque pas, et l'argenté trouvait cela très intéressant. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le brun s'arrête et le fixe droit dans les yeux l'air mécontent comme jamais.

-Mais vous m'écoutez Kakashi sensei ?

-Euuuuh….

-Mais c'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. Bon, il va falloir que vous viviez chez moi non ? donc, on va chez vous prendre vos affaires, ensuite j'ai des courses à faire puisque je n'étais pas chez moi depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin, demain je reprends les cours, alors j'aimerais savoir comment vous allez m'y suivre ?

-Hmmm, je ne suis pas anbu pour rien Iruka sensei…vous essayez de me vexer en m'étant en doute mes compétence ou bien…

-HE ? noon, je…je suis désolé, je….

-Huhuhuhu

-Que ? mais…mais…vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Mais non. Bon, chez moi c'est par là. Ensuite, ne vous en faites pas, je sais comment m'occuper de votre cas lorsque vous serez en cours. Vous ne bougez pas de votre salle de classe ?

-Non. Enfin des fois il y a des pauses et je vais juste dans la cours.

-Ok. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il attaquerait à l'académie, trop de témoin, trop de ninjas pour protéger le futur de Konoha, non, sûrement pas, à moins d'être désespéré. L'argenté semblait heureux malgré ses paroles et Iruka trouva cela rassurant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kakashi, Iruka se mit dans un coin et attendit que l'autre est préparé ses affaires qu'il fourra dans un énorme sac de mission. Il prit quelques affaires et parchemins qu'il fourra dans le bagage et se planta devant le brun. Ce dernier jusque là regardait la pièce, froide, sans vie. Iruka n'avait pas vu Kakashi depuis un moment et l'appartement non plus à en juger par la couche de poussière qui s'étalait partout. Il avait remarqué le peu de mobilier et l'importance de l'autel faite en l'honneur des disparut. Lorsque Kakashi se mit devant lui, il le regarda dans le fond des yeux, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Le couple allait passer la porte lorsque le plus grand des deux stoppa ses pas.

-Iruka…la voix de l'argenté avait perdu son caractère joyeux, devenant extrêmement sérieuse. Il le regarda dans les yeux et continua…pendant que j'y pense, il faut que l'on soit plus intime, alors on arrête de se vouvoyer.

-…….

-Ensuite…..

Iruka vit le visage de son acolyte arriver vers lui alors que son masque descendait le long de l'arête de son nez, finissant par glisser sur ses lèvres et finir sous son menton. Il était subjugué, sa face était magnifique et ses lèvres s'accordaient avec magnificence au reste. Iruka ne savait pas pourquoi il les cachait, mais il pensait bien que s'était du gâchis. Il ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il sentit contre sa bouche celle de son camarade. Alors son regard hésitant entre panique, plaisir et vexation, entra en contact avec un œil noir, qui à son étonnement n'était pas du tout rieur.

Kakashi commença à jouer avec la lèvre de son acolyte, tant et si bien qu'il le fit bientôt fermer les yeux, c'est alors qu'il demanda le passage de sa langue et que l'autre accepta. L'argenté était attentif à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, dans l'espoir de voir son ennemi apparaître. Mais le brun ne resta pas inactif et passa ses bras tendrement autour du cou de son vis-à-vis, qui surpris, se mit à le regarder tout en continuant. Et c'est lorsqu'il poussa une petite plainte de plaisir que le brun se jeta en arrière, rouge pivoine, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Kakashi se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, remontant sur la joue puis la tempe, finissant sur le front. Il attrapa son masque et le replaça sur sa mâchoire, hissa son sac contre son épaule après avoir fermé la porte, tendit une main à son compagnon qui la prit en rougissant, tentant de se convaincre qu'il le faisait juste pour se débarrasser au plus vite du fou qu'il avait sur les talons, et enfin ils partirent.

Quelques courses plus tard, et ils entrèrent chez Iruka. L'argenté regardait un peu à droite à gauche, cherchant l'éventuelle trace de mouchard vivant ou mécanique que l'autre cinglé aurait put laissé dans le coin. Mais il ne semblait rien y avoir de la sorte. Iruka l'invita à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table ronde et s'en alla dans la toute petite cuisine attenante. Il lui parlait, lui présentant le plan de l'appartement qui n'avait rien d'un château, et Kakashi regardait autour de lui. Bien que petit et pas franchement neuf, la résidence avait l'avantage d'être chaleureuse. Quelques photos de lui sur une commode, de quelques personnes semblant proche de lui, de Naruto, mais à son étonnement jamais d'image ou l'on aurait pu deviner un couple. Un autel plus petit trônant dans un coin du petit salon contenant un mobilier un peu abîmé, et quelques appareils électroniques. Plusieurs plantes vertes avaient leur place, ainsi que d'autres photos sur les murs. Il semblait plus que fier de son protégé, vu le nombre de photo qui s'étalait dans la pièce, certaines le montrant tenant ou embrassant Sasuke.

Iruka revint dans la pièce, et il lui offrit un sourire, décidant par la même de dénuder sa face. Le brun tourna la tête un instant, évitant son regard, l'air en colère contre lui-même de réagir comme une gamine face à la personne qui l'avait embrassé tantôt. Il passa sur ça en lui servant du thé et en relançant la conversation. Kakashi ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, tous ce qu'il savait, était qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas, et même qu'il appréciait ça.

Finalement le brun le laissa devant la télé et partit. Alors Kakashi s'appliqua à regarder l'écran, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait seul, et plus son attitude de ces derniers jours revenait. Quand Iruka entra dans la pièce, il la trouva froide. Kakashi ne bougeait pas, c'est à peine si il le voyait respirer, et l'autre pourtant devant une émission humoristique ne semblait pas être là. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, et cette drôle de sensation disparue, l'argenté se retourna face à lui, l'air à nouveau normal et vint à lui, passa sa main dans sa chevelure lâchée et mouillée, l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne, puis s'en alla lui aussi se doucher.

Kakashi reparut quelques instants plus tard, portant juste une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux plaqués le long du corps puisque mouillés. Il alla se prendre une bière et revint près d'Iruka. Ce dernier le regardait avec de gros yeux, n'ayant jamais pensé voir l'autre dans un si simple appareil. L'autre s'installa, pieds sur la table basse et se mit à boire en silence. Iruka avait remarqué qu'il ne parlait pas souvent et qu'il ne portait d'ailleurs pas son masque qu'il avait avec nombre d'autres. Ce masque ou il avait l'air joyeux et souriant, ouvert et distrait, sympa et naïf. Le Kakashi face à lui semblait plus sombre. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire. Alors Iruka pensa à ce que Naruto lui avait dit, qu'il revenait de mission et qu'il avait hésité un instant à lui donner la mission mais qu'il ne devrait normalement pas y avoir de problèmes. Et il remarqua l'air fatigué de son compagnon, alors malgré le fait que le film l'intéressait, Iruka décida qu'il lui fallait du repos et il savait qu'il ne dormirait que si il dormait. Alors il le prévint qu'il allait se coucher.

Iruka prit donc place dans son lit et sursauta quand il sentit Kakashi entrer dans le lit lui aussi. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là lorsque la voix toute joyeuse de Naruto leur prétextant de jouer aux amoureux transis lui revint en mémoire. Alors il ne dit rien, Kakashi avait juste enfilé un pantalon, il le sentait dans le lit exigu. Et sa respiration stoppa un instant lorsqu'il sentit le bras musclé de l'argenté remonter sur lui et s'enrouler autour de son flanc pour finir contre ses reins. Kakashi s'était collé à lui et semblait dormir. Alors avec un peu de mal, Iruka laissa à Morphée le soin de l'emmener.

Quand son réveil sonna, Kakashi n'était plus près de lui. Il sentit l'odeur de café l'accueillir dans le couloir et s'y laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine. Son colocataire pour un temps était attablé, déjà prêts à partir, une tasse aux lèvres, en pleine lecture du journal du jour. Il fit un clin d'œil à Iruka qui partit se préparer et revint en cuisine. Kakashi semblait ne pas vouloir traîner, alors il se dépêcha. Une fois dehors, en allant vers l'académie, l'argenté bifurqua, l'emmenant par la main dans sa course et ils ne stoppèrent que devant cette stèle gravée ou il avait tant l'habitude d'aller. Il vit Kakashi si rendre avec respect et silence, l'air lointain, l'air seul et fragile. L'air si peu lui-même. Il ne bougeait pas, il se recueillait comme s'il était seul, sauf qu'au lieu d'y passer trois heures, il ne resta qu'une demi heure. Puis il repartit, sans un geste pour son protégé qui avait l'envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer sur il ne savait quoi.

Ils atteignirent l'académie, et le premier cours n'allait pas tarder. Alors Kakashi invoqua Pakkun. Il lui parla et le refila à Iruka qu'il embrassa avant de partir. Le brun ne comprenait pas tout, il laissa donc le chien se tenir dans un coin de la classe, attentif à tout et à rien, la journée continuant son cours. Iruka ne le vit pas réapparaître alors qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Il attendait dans la classe, mais Kakashi ne venait pas. Tentant de ne pas trop paniquer, il attrapa le bento qu'il s'était préparé et décida de rester dans un endroit en vue. Il commença donc à sortir dans la petite foule devant l'académie, cherchant un endroit ou manger tranquille.

Une ombre arriva par derrière, sans un bruit, et posa sa main contre sa gorge. Iruka sentit une sueur froide et la peur le prit au ventre, son cœur manquant même un battement. Mais s'était une fausse alerte, Kakashi venait de le tirer contre lui et de sceller leur lèvre dans un baiser rapide. Puis l'argenté le traîna à sa suite, sur un toit plus loin beaucoup plus calme que la petite ruelle. Là Iruka se mit à parler, et Kakashi lui répondait, évitant soigneusement de lui dire ou il était passé. A son regard le brun comprit qu'il saurait pourquoi plus tard. En attendant, ils agissaient comme de parfait amoureux et Iruka se mettait à espérer que l'autre ne faisait pas cela que pour son travail. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi un homme comme Kakashi, et surtout avec une mentalité comme il l'avait vu cette nuit là, pourrait penser à lui autrement que comme un jeu.

Puis les cours reprirent, et le brun souffla, il savait que son protecteur se devait d'être dans les environs. Alors il put enfin agir de nouveau naturellement en toute circonstance. Le soir venu, Kakashi arriva uniquement lorsqu'il eut passé plusieurs rues. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main. Une fois arrivés, Iruka le laissa sans un regard pour se rendre dans sa cuisine. Kakashi regarda sa main, celle que l'autre avait lâchée comme si de rien n'était. Et Iruka en se retournant le vit faire, il sembla surpris, Kakashi avait la même face que se matin face à cette pierre froide. Serrant le poing, il se dirigea vers la chambre.

Iruka ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et le regardait à présent se rendre à la salle de bain, toujours égal à lui-même. Une fois laver, il s'affala dans le sofa, regardant à l'extérieur, l'air lointain. Iruka qui jusque là avait continué à faire sa pitance le regardait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son compagnon soit si calme, alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'avança vers lui et le serra tout contre lui. Kakashi fut surpris, mais il n'osa rien dire, passant juste ses bras autour des hanches de son protégé, appuyant un peu plus sa tête sur son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'autre se détacha de lui, l'air inquiet, et le laissa pour retourner à ses fourneaux.

Il décida de passer à la douche avant de manger et trouva finalement Kakashi en train de dormir là ou il l'avait laissé lorsqu'il en ressortit. Il voulut le couvrir, mais l'autre se réveilla. Après un sourire, il s'attabla et ils mangèrent en silence. Iruka le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre, mais Kakashi ne semblait pas le remarquer, il était pensif, l'air absent. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, il l'encercla à nouveau de ses bras et nicha son menton dans ses cheveux, s'endormant rapidement. Iruka en était certain, Kakashi ne faisait cela que pour que son détracteur puisse s'en apercevoir en regardant par la baie vitrée dont l'argenté avait pris soin de laisser le store ouvert. Une larme coula silencieusement, et pendant un long moment, il jura que cela ne pouvait lui arriver pour cet homme car pour ce dernier tout n'était que jeu.

Au matin, Kakashi le trouva fatigué, les yeux un peu rougis, mais il se fit rembarrer en demandant ce qu'il avait. Iruka était de mauvaise humeur et n'arrivait pas à le cacher. En partant, ils se firent saluer par quelques kunoichis, et Kakashi sentit la main de son compagnon se crispée. Pour cela il eut l'air extrêmement joyeux et Iruka le mit sur le compte de ces rencontres fortuites. Devant la stèle, Kakashi retrouva son air solennel, et puis il continua avec son acolyte jusqu'à l'école. A midi ils se retrouvèrent et l'argenté l'embrassa longuement, piquant de temps en temps un bout de nourriture dans le plat de l'autre, semblant contrairement à lui plutôt joyeux.

Et cela dura toute la semaine. L'argenté ne cesser d'être de plus en plus joyeux, l'embrassant de plus en plus souvent, se permettant quelques gestes, qui dégoûtait Iruka. Mais ce dernier donnait le change, sachant que l'autre se montrerait plus vite ainsi. Le samedi matin, un anbu au masque rouge les réveilla. Kakashi avait ouvert, avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon et autour de la moitié inférieure de son visage un masque, et le laissa entrer. Après de rapide salutation, Iruka proposa de discuter autour d'une tasse de café.

-Naruto voudrait savoir se qu'il y a de nouveau.

-Rien. Il n'a pas bougé. On se met pourtant en évidence. Iruka prit quelques couleurs, et Sasuke comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Hmm. Et vous l'avez même laissé seul ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois, mais je me demande s'il ne se doute pas de quelque chose.

-………bon, et si on essayé autre chose.

-C'est-à-dire ? Kakashi buvait tranquillement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'apporte les missions les plus officielles de l'Hokage, c'est connu. On m'a vu venir, si l'on ressort, il se dira que vous êtes en mission et que l'on croit tout danger écarté. Iruka sensei agira comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun problème, en se baladant là ou il se rend habituellement.

-Et on le chopera lorsqu'il viendra lui parler…hm intéressant.

-On y va ?

-On se change et on arrive Sasuke.

Une fois dit, une fois fait. Kakashi était paré comme tout anbu, il se glissa au dehors au coté de l'Uchiha et se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres en se cachant à demi par son masque. Iruka regrettait que le brun ait mis son masque, car il ne voyait pas comment il réagissait et Kakashi, tout heureux, enfila la face animale. Il suivit Sasuke et partirent se cacher un peu plus loin.

Revenant dans son appartement, Iruka fit un peu de rangement, tentant de calmer les faibles tremblements de ses mains. _Aucune raison que je m'en fasse, j'ai deux des plus grands ninjas de Konoha de mon coté, tout ira bien…tout ira bien._ Il se promena toute la journée en dehors de chez lui, évitant tout de même les endroits un peu trop vides. Mais rien ne se passa contre toute attente. En rentrant chez lui, la sensation de vide qui s'empara de lui, lui déplût énormément. Il s'activa mais rien ni fit, les bruits qu'il faisait, semblaient se répercuter dix fois plus fort à ses oreilles. Il partit se coucher, son lit était frais et il n'avait personne à qui se rapprocher. Le sommeil fut cependant plus fort, et bientôt il s'y glissa.

Dans la nuit, il eut chaud, une source de chaleur était près de lui. Il s'y accola, Kakashi ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas. Mais l'odeur le gêna, et se bruit et ce mouvement incessant aussi. Ouvrant à demi les yeux, il distingua une ombre mouvante et vraisemblablement pantelante. Le bruit qu'il perçut le choqua, Kakashi n'agirait pas ainsi. Il allait se lever lorsque un bras le retint fermement au lit tandis qu'il se faisait chevaucher. Il l'entendait haleter et cela le dégoûtait. Il voulait hurler mais les lèvres de l'autre emprisonnèrent les siennes. Il le mordit, il se débattit et réussit à le déloger au moment ou il éjaculait sur lui. Iruka se mit à courir, se dirigeant vers la porte, mais se fit rattraper et plaquer au mur. Cette ombre tentait de le déshabiller. Son dos entra en contact avec l'interrupteur, éclairant la face de son agresseur. Il allait lui hurler de le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il le sentit se détacher de lui, l'homme pourtant épais vola au travers de la pièce et s'écrasa contre l'autre mur. Il allait répliquer, mais deux paires de sabres descendirent vers lui, l'obligeant à capituler.

L'anbu au masque rouge apposa ses mains sur son front, l'endormant. Kakashi le ficela et son compagnon se mit à le traîner, une bonne séance face à un Hokage tatillon lorsqu'il s'agit de son entourage, et il comprendrait son erreur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. En attendant, Sasuke laissa les deux senseis ensemble.

Kakashi regardait Iruka qui s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, tremblant, l'air choqué de ce qu'une personne qu'il avait pu aimé est pu lui faire. Lorsque Kakashi s'occupa de lui, il resta de glace, que ce soit pour le débarrasser des traces de sperme sur lui, ou de lui faire boire quelque chose de chaud pour le calmer. Mais ce fut lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras et qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser que Iruka se jeta en arrière, en colère comme jamais Kakashi ne l'avait vu. Rouge, tremblant, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, il le regardait impérieux malgré le fait qu'il était plus petit.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Kakashi, et puisque c'est fini, casse toi.

-Me foutre de…

-ARRETE DE JOUER ! DEGAGE !!!

-…….que j'arrête de jouer ?

-Bien sur que oui tu….et Iruka en se retournant vit la face de son vis-à-vis.

Kakashi, la face neutre, eut tout un coup un regard glacial. Il ne jouait pas, pas du tout, et ces derniers jours, il s'était enfin sentit mieux. Mais ça, l'autre ne l'avait sans doute pas vu, alors il se recula. Et il partit, tout simplement en s'effaçant dans un nuage de feuille sur le pas de la porte.

Iruka le regarda s'effacer sans un regard en arrière. Kakashi n'avait rien ajouté à ce que son visage avait exprimé. Et l'espace d'un instant, le jeune sensei douta de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Alors dans une frénésie presque malade, il rangea l'appartement, allant jusqu'à brûler ses draps, puis se prit une douche interminable. Il ne put dormir le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain, Naruto vint le voir, discutant avec lui mais n'arrivant pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Le blond avait vu l'état de son sensei d'antan lorsqu'il lui avait amené son rapport sur l'affaire. Et Kakashi n'avait pas voulu entendre parler de repos, il avait quémandé une mission fissa. Alors l'Uzumaki était venu aux nouvelles, mais Iruka ne semblait pas différent de l'ordinaire. Alors il pensa que Kakashi avait du tenter sa chance et que son tuteur la lui avait refusé. Prenant congé, il regagna ses quartiers, suivit de l'Uchiha.

Il ne vit pas Kakashi de tout le mois suivant. Ni celui d'après. Il est vrai qu'il n'habitait pas spécialement cote à cote, et que leur route n'était pas la même. Mais même en allant de temps à autre à la stèle le matin, il ne le voyait pas. Iruka commençait à s'inquiéter, se demandant sans cesse ce que Kakashi pouvait bien faire. Un matin il s'aventura jusqu'à chez lui mais personne ne répondit. Regardant par la fenêtre, tout semblait gris de poussière. Il repassa plusieurs fois cette semaine là, mais rien ne changeait. Il laissa un mot et le retrouva bien après. Kakashi ne semblait plus vivre là. Cela faisait bien trois mois.

Ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir et voulant clarifier les choses avec lui, Iruka cherchait que faire, et une idée lui vint. Alors à la nuit tombée, il entra dans ce quartier ou il n'était pas venu depuis bien longtemps, quelques têtes se levèrent, quelques moues dubitatives se firent. Il ne savait pas vers laquelle aller, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que lui tout de même se planta face à lui, ses yeux étaient froids, presque méchant.

-Qu'est ce tu fous là ma poule ? t'es pas de se bord toi non ?

-…..je cherche Kakashi.

-Kakashi ? pas vu depuis un bon et long moment.

-…….

-T'es Iruka ?

-….oui.

-Vraiment ? tssss, alors a mon avis, traîne pas par ici, y'a des filles qui t'en veulent pas mal.

-Que ? mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? je….

-Parce que t'es pas au courant peut être ? mais devant l'air perdu du professeur, la demoiselle souffla un bon coup. Suis moi, je veux bien t'expliquer ce que je sais sur lui.

-…….

Iruka suivit donc la prostituée plus à l'écart dans un coin assez sombre. Elle prit place sur le couvercle d'une poubelle métallique et se ralluma une cigarette alors que Iruka prenait place accroupit sur le sol, yeux tendus vers elle en attente d'une réponse. Mais elle continuait de fumer tranquillement sa cigarette et n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'il allait lui-même le faire.

-Kakashi est spécial. Il vient de temps en temps, il ne demande pas les pires choses que j'ai pu voir mais surtout il est toujours sympa. Même si parfois il a l'air très loin, comme s'il ne méritait pas de vivre ce qui était en train de se passer.

-……

-Chacun a ses fantômes dans se village et chacun à sa manière de les dépasser. Lui, on a toutes l'impression qu'il s'oblige à ne pas avoir de vie. quand il en amène une de nous chez lui, on a l'impression que rien ne le retient, car il n'a rien.

-J'ai vu.

-Ces derniers mois il est venu très rarement. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait pas nous voir. Il a été bizarre.

-Comment ça ? Iruka avait peur d'entendre la réponse, mais il voulait savoir.

-Et bien il a commencé par la brune que tu vois là bas. Il a juste dormi en la serrant dans ses bras. Et puis il est reparti en mission. Et plusieurs fois il n'a fait que ça. Juste dormir. C'est assez déroutant pour les nouvelles comme elle. Et puis, elle a tenté de l'excité un peu.

-……

-Donc au bout de cinq minutes, elle m'a dit qu'il a ouvert les yeux et qu'il s'est mit à lui faire l'amour.

-……son cœur lui fit mal, et Iruka espérait que cela n'était pas visible.

-Mais c'est là qu'il a agit le plus bizarrement, il semblait agacé de la caresser, comme si se n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et puis finalement il l'a bien prise c'est sur…

-…….Iruka rougissait au possible.

-Mais pas comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Il l'a sodomisé et a appelé un nom…d'homme. Le tien par conséquent.

-Quoi ? Iruka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Je le croyais pas bi ce mec moi, enfin, faut de tout pour faire un monde. En tout cas, depuis ça, il n'est pas réapparu. On ne sait pas ou il est. Sûrement en mission.

-…….Iruka semblait perplexe, perdu même. Il cherchait à comprendre et plus il le faisait, plus il doutait. Une main sur sa joue le sortit de sa torpeur.

-En fait t'es mignon. Ça te dis rien une femme pour une nuit ?

-Non, merci. Tenez. Le brun lui déposa une somme dans la main et partit de la ruelle, complètement sourd à ce qui l'entourait.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans son lit. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, surtout qu'il dormait depuis un bon moment dans son canapé, ne supportant plus cette pièce ou il avait été agressé. il fila jusqu'au bureau du Rokudaime et s'invita de lui-même. Naruto en le voyant venir lui fit un geste vers l'une des portes menant à son petit boudoir et continua sa conversation serrée avec un groupe d'homme. Il n'insista pas, la situation devait être tendue puisque Sasuke se tenait près de l'Hokage, main sur son sabre et de lui se dégageait une aura bien trop calme.

Il partit donc en direction de la petite pièce ou il lui fut servit de quoi se rassasier, mais son inquiétude ne lui permettait pas de le faire, en plus d'angoisser sur le sort de l'argenté, il ne savait toujours pas comment demander à Naruto de l'aider. Un tumulte se fit entendre, plusieurs pas précipités aussi, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Naruto se tenait face à lui, tout sourire, alors que derrière lui se faisait arrêter les hommes un à un. Il entra et ferma derrière lui, prenant place.

-Qu'est ce que je peux pour vous Iruka sensei ?

-…je…je ne sais pas comment te le demander Naruto…..

-Hm ? le blond lui souriait, essayant de le mettre à l'aise.

-En fait…je….je…je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Kakashi.

-ENFIN !!!! VOUS LE VOYEZ ENFIN !!!!YOUHOUUUU !!!!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Sasuke passa la porte, relevant son masque, s'asseyant à ses coté et l'embrassant au passage.

-Il a enfin comprit qu'il craquait sur Kakashi !!!

-Ah…

-OUAIIIS c'est pas génial Sasuke ? comme ça il …

-NARUTO ! s'il te plaît !

-Hm ? oui Iruka sensei ?

-Ou est–il ? j'essaye de le voir depuis un moment, mais il n'est jamais chez lui. Et…et…je suis allé voir ses… amies, elles m'ont dit ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un moment.

-…….dernièrement il enchaîne mission sur mission. Il ne reste que lorsque je l'oblige à le faire. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de repos ces derniers mois, il m'a dit que lorsqu'il s'arrêtait il avait la sensation de devenir fou. Alors je lui confie des missions……

-Celle ou il est en ce moment l'a mené jusqu'à Suna. Il y est encore pour quelques temps.

-D'après Gaara, ce devrait bientôt être fini. Ils ne sont pas loin de ce qu'il cherche.

-……….Iruka semblait impatient, il avait envi de foncer en courant jusqu'au village du sable, mais il ne pouvait pas le déranger en pleine mission. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger Hokage sama, voici un mot du Kazekage lui-même.

-Merci. Naruto déplia la missive et la parcourue rapidement. oh ! génial. Kakashi sensei a réussi la mission, il n'a presque rien et revient à Konoha. Vu le temps qu'a du mettre le faucon pour revenir, il ne doit pas être loin de Konoha, à quoi….

-Un jour et demi à tout cassé. Sasuke regardait Iruka sans ciller et ce dernier avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Alors il regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux.

-…. Ce dernier souriait tout heureux de ce qu'il allait faire. Bon Iruka sensei, puisque vous êtes en vacance, je vais vous confier une mission toute simple qui rentre dans vos compétences, vous allez me ramener Kakashi Hatake à bon port.

-…., son tuteur eut un énorme sourire, MERCI NARUTO !

Iruka se jeta à son cou et le lâcha en se ruant à l'extérieur. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de son amant, l'embrassant dans le cou, ce dernier ria en l'entendant souffler alors qu'il lui rabaissait son masque, laissant juste assez d'espace pour l'embrasser. Sakura pesta un instant et Naruto la suivit pour la mission dont elle aurait aimé s'occuper. Le brun les suivait, écoutant toujours, regardant dans la cours la silhouette de son ancien sensei se découper dans le paysage. Iruka n'avait jamais mis si peu de temps pour faire un sac, une demi heure plus tard, il sortait du village, prenant l'arête principale menant à Suna.

Lorsque le soir tomba, il avait parcouru plus de chemin que prévu. Il prit donc un peu de repos, attentif au moindre bruit. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il était déjà d'attaque et fila de nouveau comme le vent. Il cherchait ou pouvait bien se trouver Kakashi lorsqu'au détour d'un fourré, il tomba sur ce qui semblait être un campement. Et quelqu'un tomba à sa suite, un kunai contre sa gorge.

-Iruka ? Kakashi enleva l'arme contre sa gorge et l'autre se retourna, l'encerclant de ses bras.

-Kakashi ! baka ! pourquoi t'es parti aussi longtemps ! je voulais te parler, je voulais m'excuser !

-……

-Je voulais te croire, je veux te croire, mais…mais….

-Mais ?

-Mais t'avais l'air de faire ça comme si de rien n'était, comme si s'était naturel alors que tu aimes les femmes !

-…….

-Kaka….mais l'argenté scella ses lèvres, d'abord avec tendresse, puis avec plus de passion.

-Et qui a dit que je ne devais qu'aimer les femmes ? c'est que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais pas trouvé d'homme qui en valait la peine.

-……

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'argenté garda son œil à demi ouvert, se délectant de la sensation, passant avec tendresse l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque et libérant finalement ses cheveux qui tombèrent dans une masse assez épaisse. Chacun d'eux aimait la sensation que l'autre lui procurait, et doucement ils se laissaient à plus de sensations.

Ils échangèrent un long moment des baisers puis leurs langues. Leurs mains suivaient la musculature de l'autre. Ils tremblaient conjointement de ce qu'ils ressentaient ou faisaient ressentir. Un simple gémissement les rendait plus hardi. S'était comme la première fois, car il n'avait jamais ressentie ça.

Quand ils furent arrivés là ou personne ne les y avait jamais menés, ils se couchèrent l'un près de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent. Kakashi se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, Iruka était penché sur lui, pansant ses blessures le plus délicatement possible. Il n'avait qu'un bras où s'étalait une plaie peu profonde, et ce qui semblait être une coupure un peu plus sérieuse à la jambe. Iruka l'embrassa après lui avoir sourit. Une sensation de bien être le dérouta, s'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années, celui d'être à sa place, enfin en harmonie avec le reste. Ils reprirent ce qu'il avait déjà fini une fois, s'aimant encore plus, encore plus vite.

Kakashi se permit d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait au creux de son oreille. Lui qui préférait s'éloigner avant de trop aimer, de peur de perdre, sentait son cœur battre à s'en rompre. Iruka lui rendit ses paroles, l'agrémentant d'un baiser, répondant avec son corps et son attitude plus qu'avec les mots. Un pas était franchi, le reste était encore à construire.


End file.
